Adrian Pucey
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Es esa sonrisa, siempre constante, siempre tramposa. Sesgada, como una invitación al presente que desaparece en el futuro. Son esos ojos azules, muy azules, con un brillo pálido que esconde los secretos a voces que salen de su dormitorio. Es ese pelo negro y lacio que le peinan por las noches mediante tirones.


**Disclaimer**: Si _Harry Potter_ me perteneciera el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, rock 'n roll y Slytherin desnudos.

* * *

**«ADRIAN PUCEY»**

_«So come and tell me what my kiss taste like, don't wanna miss it so turn off the lights. But I wonder if you know I hate sleeping alone._

_I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could. I'm not in love but the sex is good. You can't mistake it 'cos it's understood: I'm not in love but the sex is good»._

Sex is good, Saving Abel

* * *

Es una cama. Con las sábanas revueltas y enredadas a los pies. Con muchísimos perfumes diferentes impregnados junto a risas y jadeos, junto a promesas que él nunca hace y que ellas desean que haga. Y es que, cuando sale el sol que jamás ilumina las habitaciones de esa mazmorra, llega la despedida. Esa cara ladina que deja claro que eso ha sido todo, que no está enamorado de ellas ni quiere estarlo. Que solo ha sido sexo.

Porque él ya está enamorado del amor. No del que se susurra al oído, sino del que se saca a gritos mediante embestidas. Se alimenta de gemidos, que exhala después junto al humo de esos cigarros que vende tan caros.

Ya casi no se acuerda de que cuando era un crío le daba miedo la oscuridad. De que se escondía bajo el edredón creyendo firmemente que este sería capaz de protegerlo de aquello que se agazapaba entre las sombras. Ya casi no se acuerda porque ahora, y desde hace años, la oscuridad tiene el tacto de una mujer. De miles de ellas, todas distintas y todas lo mismo. Son momentos, son noches. Efímeras y eternas. Sensaciones sin cara.

Todas dicen que sabe a tabaco y a algo más. A algo ilegal. Y ese algo no es la sustancia con la que Terence decide liar los cigarrillos. Es esa sonrisa, siempre constante, siempre tramposa. Sesgada, como una invitación al presente que desaparece en el futuro. Son esos ojos azules, muy azules, con un brillo pálido que esconde los secretos a voces que salen de su dormitorio. Es ese pelo negro y lacio que le peinan por las noches mediante tirones.

Porque eso es todo lo que ofrece Adrian Pucey: sexo y un brazo por encima del costado después. Eso es lo que busca: rellenar el enorme hueco que hay en su cama. Ese que, en este momento, le parece tan grande y tan frío.

Extiende la mano y acaricia la superficie vacía del colchón. No está tibia. Lleva días sin estarlo. Noches haciendo que se congele y que tenga que tirar de esas sábanas que antes se enredaban a sus pies. Se tumba bocabajo, intentando ocupar toda la cama para probar si así deja de molestarle que esté tan llena de él. De solamente él. Un él que no sabe quién es si no se lo gimen al oído un puñado de desconocidas. Un él que nunca será, de todos modos, lo que esas mujeres le dicen.

—¿Estás dormida? —le murmura al dosel verde.

Es consciente de que ella está al otro lado, acurrucada junto a Terence. Sabe que su amigo sí que lo está, que es capaz de empezar a soñar antes incluso de que su cabeza roce la almohada, lo que no sabe es si la chica sigue despierta. Cree que sí. Lleva días extraña, incluso semanas, puede que meses. La siente cada noche revolverse sobre el colchón y suspirar, no sabe si por incomodidad, inquietud o miedo a lo que está por llegar.

Quizá para que él la escuche.

—Sí, Pucey —la oscuridad le devuelve una voz de mujer que reconoce, a la que pone cara—. Estoy dormida.

—¿Vienes? —La petición se le amarga en la lengua. Él no invita desde hace mucho tiempo, solo acepta.

—¿Para qué?

—No me gusta dormir solo.

No recibe ninguna respuesta. Antes hubiera esperado una burla, un comentario críptico sobre las anodinas compañías que frecuenta. Ahora ya no sabe qué esperar. No sabe quién es porque hace tiempo que no deja que nadie se lo diga. Porque ya solo escucha un nombre. Adrian Pucey. Un sustantivo vacío de significado, de pretensiones. De vida.

El dosel de su cama se descorre y aparece Tracey Davis. Lleva la enorme camisa de Terence cubriéndole un montón de secretos que ya ha desvelado. Misterios en forma de piel blanca y suave.

—Apártate, Pucey —exige con la voz adormilada—. Yo me quedo con el lado izquierdo.

Su cama vuelve a estar ocupada. Y no por sensaciones, risas o jadeos. Por Tracey. Por Tracey Davis.

La primera mujer que se tumba a su lado cuya cara recordará en los días posteriores. Incluso semanas. Puede que meses.

* * *

**NOTA.**

Había ideado esto como un conjunto de viñetas pero he cambiado de opinión. Tengo bastantes proyectos pendientes y prefiero seguir con ellos antes de plantearme empezar algo nuevo, por muy distendido que sea.

Cuando vaya finiquitando lo demás abriré _«La Sala Común de Slytherin»_ y le dedicaré el tiempo y el esfuerzo que merece la idea. O sea, poco. Porque soy tonta y vaga.

A más ver, queridos.


End file.
